1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sustained release compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to sustained release gelling compositions that help to prevent adverse side effects of orally administered substances such as medicines and dietary supplements.
2. The Relevant Technology
Substances such as medicines and dietary supplements can cause undesirable side effects after they are ingested. In particular, the oral administration of these substances can cause undesirable gastrointestinal side effects that range from slight discomfort to actual damage of the wall tissues in digestive system organs. Because of such detrimental side effects, some individuals have to discontinue the intake of a preparation that is prescribed or recommended for beneficial purposes.
These undesirable side effects can be caused by the direct action of the ingested substance on the gastrointestinal wall or by indirect damage that is in turn caused by the break-down products and/or reaction products of the ingested substance with digestive system substances. In any case, it is desirable to prevent such detrimental side effects so that they do not diminish the beneficial action of the ingested substance.
It is also desirable to provide an excipient that is suitable for tableting and whose constituents are readily available biocompatible substances. It is further desirable to provide an excipient that is effective for sustained release of a variety of active substances that are typically taken, orally, and whose detrimental side effects are derived from any one of a variety of causes, such as direct contact with digestive system walls, break-down products, and reaction products with digestive system substances.